List of minor characters
Minor characters from Consolers. Some of these have not appeared in the comic, but are mentioned in other material/quotes. For characters representing real people, see List of real-life characters. Game companies Activision A character that will appear at some point probably Blizzard wip Bandai Briefly shown in "Finishing Move", where they merged with Namco to become Bandai Namco. Bandai Namco A merge between Bandai and Namco. Unlike many other merges, they can unmerge afterwards, and Bandai and Namco usually prefers staying in their unmerged forms. DeNA Shown in "Mobile Games Don't Sell", and Nintendo is reluctantly working with him to make mobile games. Nintendo gives him bad game design advice to purposefully make their games sell badly. Enix Shown in an early sketch, Enix is one of the characters who would later merge into Square Enix. Said to be a "typical JRPG hero/shonen protagonist" with a fiery, determined and upbeat personality. Kee Games Kee appeared in one page of "The Rise and Fall of Atari" as Atari's "rival". He was actually her subsidiary, working with Atari so she could release more of her games and work with different distributors, and they pretended to be rivals to get the audience interested. Kee's design was partially based off an early, unused concept design for a male Atari, and the Kee character was always meant to look similar to Atari. Koei A character who hasn't appeared in the comic yet, but described as a serious, clever strategist. One of the characters who, along with Tecmo, would later merge into Tecmo-Koei. Square Shown in an early sketch and had a brief appearance along Sony as one of the companies working on Playstation games, Square is one of the characters who would later merge into Square Enix. Toaplan Shown in some drawings. Toaplan is a bit of a slacker and likes to party hard, but also works hard when he gets to work and barely sleeps. He wears a metallic mask similar to CATS from Zero Wing. Non-game companies Phillips An unseen character mentioned by Nintendo in the "The Contract" storyline, where she starts working on the CD-i console with him. Sony considers him a rival. Game sites IGN IGN is shown in a drawing titled "10/10 it's okay" where they're bribed by EA. They have a news mic with the IGN logo for a head. Kotaku Another news site. Hasn't appeared in the comic, but referred to by Zanreo as "kind of a weeb" and often gets distracted by things unrelated to games. Other/Misc ESRB He represents the ESRB American game rating system. Was shown in a comic along with Atlus, who asked to move his rating logo so she wouldn't have to change the boxart. ESRB refused, and upon hearing angry fans outside his door, he escaped through the window. He has grey skin and the ESRB logo for a head. Mobile Demon A small, green creature that lives in cell phones and is shown to be able to possess companies. Nintendo's Investors Small, blue and human-shaped with an "I" on their faces. Usually clueless about games (some of them even clearly disinterested) and has bad business suggestions for Nintendo. Nintendo is very annoyed by them, and is in one drawing seen with her head down on her desk, thinking she's could rather be making games right now. One of them ships Nintendo and Apple.